The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Digital rights management (DRM) and enforcement is desirable in connection with digital content such as, for example, digital audio, digital video, digital text, digital data, digital multimedia, where such digital content is to be distributed to users. DRM is access and rights control technology that limits usage of digital content. DRM may be applied to files opened within a single-user application (e.g., ADOBE® READER®, ADOBE® ACROBAT®, MICROSOFT® WORD®, etc.). A DRM policy specifies permissions for users and groups as well as conditions under which policy-governed files can be used. For ease of administration, policies may be grouped into policy sets. Grouping several policies into a set may be useful when document-specific policies share similar attributes.
Collaborative applications permit multiple users to share interactive views of applications and data. A collaborative session is a virtual entity in which a screen or an application running on a computer system of one user (referred to as a presenter in a collaborative session) may be shared with one ore more other participants. Such shared content may be viewed and/or manipulated by other participants.